


A Chivalrous Gentleman To The Rescue

by afteriwake



Series: Stuff Of Improbable Legends [51]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Teen Wolf (TV), The Scarlet Pimpernel - All Media Types
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angry Armand, Armand To The Rescue, Chivalry, Clubbing, F/M, Fights, Fist Fights, Gen, Impressed Thea, Rescue, Verdant, Worried Allison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 01:37:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6833494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While at Verdant with Allison and Thea, Armand witnesses some behaviour he finds deplorable and takes steps to rectify the situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Chivalrous Gentleman To The Rescue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sideofrawr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sideofrawr/gifts).



> So this is another fic that was based off of a prompt from **sideofrawr** , with the prompt being " _i just watched your partner break up with you and there is no way i’m gonna let that slide, i’ll comfort you before i beat them up._ " She hadn't known initially who she wanted the couple to be but when we started to have Armand and Allison date she totally decided she wanted it to be them, and finally, after quite a long time, here is the fic (and also yay, I finally got to bring in Thea)!

He had to admit, it was rather nice now that he had made a definite romantic overture towards Allison. He had not been entirely sure she would reciprocate, but since she had, the time they had gotten to spend together had been quite nice, especially as most of it had been spent quite close as she had taught him more of the intricacies in how modern dancing was supposed to go. He still was not overly fond of the music, but he supposed it was less grating than it had been when the company was as exquisite as it was.

Verdant was not a bad place to spend time at. Martin had recommended it, being on friendly terms with the owner, and it turned out Allison had known her as well. As that was where the dance was going to be held he felt it was not a bad place to go to get used to things. He enjoyed the place quite a bit, to be honest, and would not mind bringing Allison there more often, if she wanted to go there. As their song ended she gave him a wide smile and took his hand, pulling him towards the bar and over towards the owner, a very interesting woman near his own age named Thea. She gave them a smile as they got settled. “Enjoying yourselves?” Thea asked.

Allison nodded. “I really can’t wait to see what you do for the Spring Fling, Thea. I think it’s going to be better than anything you pulled off in Lawrence.”

“I don’t know,” Thea said with a grin. “The bachelor and bachelorette auction was pretty popular.”

“You auctioned off people?” Armand asked, frowning slightly.

“For dates,” Thea explained. “And it was all volunteered. I wouldn’t let anyone else volunteer a bachelor or bachelorette, and if someone started dating someone before the auction they were free to drop out. And no one had to feel pressured into having sex with their date or anything.” She picked up her drink. “I should do that again sometime. Pick a worthy cause, like Jim’s centers or something. Raise some money for them.”

“That sounds like a really good idea,” Allison said with a grin. “I’m sure you could get all sorts of people involved in it, and not just those of us who are displaced.”

“Well, first I have to get through this dance first,” she said. “That reminds me, are you going on the shopping trip with us? Molly said she’s taking us to Paris for designer gowns.”

Allison gave a grin to Armand. “Well, I definitely can’t pass that up. I’ll be there,” she said with a nod.

“I will have much to look forward to, then,” Armand said with a grin. 

Thea was going to say something else when a man’s raised voice caught their attention a few seats down. Armand turned and saw a man looking a bit red in the face yelling at a woman in a black dress, who looked as though she was about to cry. Thea shook her head. “I hate abusive assholes like that who want to make a scene. Let me go get a bouncer.”

“No, I can take care of this,” Armand said, standing up.

Thea raised an eyebrow. “You’re a bit...”

“Scrawny?” Armand said. Thea nodded. “I will have you know I evaded much burlier men in the early days of the French Revolution, most times without my rapier and in many different guises, including that of a woman of the French aristocracy. Which, if you know anything about the French aristocracy at the time, meant it was an incredible pain to maneuver in the dress and accouterments. In this attire, I shall be fine.”

“Just be careful,” Allison said, her tone slightly worried.

“I will, mon cheri,” he replied with a nod as the man moved in towards the woman in a threatening way. He quickly moved over to the couple and then tapped the man on the shoulder. “I believe you should leave this woman alone, sir.”

The man stopped mid-sentence and then turned to face Armand, his face screwed up with confusion and anger. “What fucking business is it of yours?”

“I do not believe your partner deserves to be embarrassed by someone as uncouth as you, and furthermore, you are making her quite visibly uncomfortable,” Armand said.

The man looked Armand up and down, and then hauled back a fist to hit Armand. Armand caught the fist before it interacted with him, though, and twisted the man’s arm in a way that had the man whimpering. Then he turned to the woman. “Mademoiselle, do you wish to be in the vicinity of your date tonight?”

Her eyes were wide as she shook her head. “N...no,” she said.

“Do you have another way home?” he asked.

She shook her head again. “He drove me here tonight.”

“I suggest you join my date and the owner of this establishment four seats down,” he said, nodding to his left. “We will find you suitable transportation home. Does this cretin know where you live?”

She nodded. “He’s my boyfriend. Well, I suppose _was_. He was accusing me of cheating on him, but I didn’t, I swear.”

“Your virtue is not my concern, though I am not one to doubt your word given the vile way he treated you,” Armand said. “I will find a way to make sure you are safely escorted home tonight. Do you wish for him to speak to you again?”

She looked at the man’s pained face and glared. “No. I hope he rots in hell.”

“If he makes untoward advances towards you, then he shall pay dearly for it,” Armand said. “Now then. I’ll make sure he is taught that being ungentlemanly towards a lady in such a public place is unbecoming of any properly bred man and thus deserves chastisement. Please, go to my friends to be taken care of.” The woman grabbed her handbag and Armand leaned closer towards the man, twisting his arm more. “I should break multiple bones on your body. I _can_ if I so choose.”

The man began to whimper. “Don’t, please.”

“A bully is only a bully when no one will stand against him. I have stood against far worse than you. Now, I will let you go. And if you consider retaliating against me, just know I have protection that you cannot fathom in your wildest dream. You _will_ pay, and dearly, and that protection now extends to the young woman you harassed. Understand?” The man nodded, and Armand released his grip on the man’s hand. “Good. Leave this establishment and do not come back. Ever. You are no longer welcome here.”

The man gave Armand one last glance and then turned around and made his way through the crowd as Armand went back to where there were now three women waiting for him to return. Thea looked at him, admiration all over her face. “You may have to teach my bouncers a thing or two,” she said.

“Yes, well, I wanted to stave off the problem without any need for there to be a _real_ argument,” he said. “There was no need for there to be any real damage done tonight.”

“Whatever these guys want is on the house tonight,” Thea said to the bartender before moving away from the bar. “I need to go make sure that guy doesn’t come back.” She gave the three of them a wave and then slipped into the crowd.

Allison came over to Armand and then hugged him. “That was very cool,” she said.

“I am glad you were impressed,” he said, blushing just slightly.

“I was _definitely_ impressed,” she said with a grin. “But Janet and I thought that perhaps since her problem was taken care of we could relax a bit before we took her home. She was telling me she’s a nursing student at Delgado Community College and if you don’t mind…?”

“I would love to get to know you a bit better,” Armand said with a smile towards Janet. He picked up his drink and motioned for them to move towards a quieter area of the club. He had done a good deed today, and perhaps if he and Allison got a new friend out of it then that would be so much the better.


End file.
